dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cursed Wave
When Morganna realized she would be '''Data Drained' if Aura became complete, she altered them into unstoppable monsters, and sent them to find Aura.'' :Where is this mentioned exactly? I was pretty sure it's simply because her reason for existence would end, and that resulted in a kind of paradox-Kuukai 21:11, 14 June 2006 (UTC) ::I forget exactly, but I'm pretty sure it's right. I mean, Aura had to absorb Morganna to be complete, right? Isn't that why Morganna took away Aura's ability to Data Drain? So that Aura couldn't data drain her? Kulaguy 21:14, 14 June 2006 (UTC) :::When was that said, exactly, that Morganna took away Aura's ability to data drain? I feel like I missed something important here... -Kuukai 21:59, 14 June 2006 (UTC) :::: I always thought that Aura couldn't absorb Morganna until all of the Phases were gone. I don't think we've ever seen any hint that Aura had the ability to data drain. --CRtwenty 02:29, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :::::But when she absorbed Morganna there was still one left. I'm pretty sure the entire "dying to be reborn" wasn't part of the "plan" as Morganna saw it (in fact no one really saw it coming until the end), so I don't think that's what she was trying to avoid. It was, rather, a part of a larger plan that involved Morganna going berserk. As Harald said: :::::"Earth is the womb of life and death. So the mother is both the goddess of life and death." :::::In fact, we're given the impression that even Harald himself didn't really understand this until later: :::::"Thus maternity has two sides: life and death. So was her manifestation a necessity? Morganna Mode Gone - She rejects my intervention." :::::Well, at least that's what I thought. Like I said, if I missed something critical I'm completely open to learning about it - Kuukai 04:14, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Eye? Really? Where is it on Macha? - Kuukai2 03:10, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :...Look at the Macha picture. It's pretty obvious. Kulaguy 03:16, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, ack, nevermind ^^;; - Kuukai2 03:21, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Clean up Looks like this was a page forgoten when gu came out, with the exception of end of the world. could a phase gallery (like the one on the Avatar (Phases) page be added for much needed imagery?--Falcon At 12:00, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose, but what more should be on the page that isn't already implemented in greater detail in the linked articles?--OtakuD50 19:27, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Epitaph of Twilight (poem and novel), xxxx, sign, another birth, Chupchopcase: all are missing media. Basically, this is a page for the workings of the whole of the cursed wave, so it needs the significance of the wave to each media it appears in. Actually, the above was more of a to do list, just in case someone had some free time before I did, but sence there's relutance, I'll wait for orders from a higher power.--Falcon At 23:21, March 2, 2010 (UTC)